


My Sweet-As-Honey-Lover

by notdeadjustdying



Series: Homestuck x Reader [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bees, F/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdeadjustdying/pseuds/notdeadjustdying
Summary: A series of Sollux Captor x Reader oneshots





	My Sweet-As-Honey-Lover

You scowled at your computer. Of all the days it could have decided not to work it chose today. Never mind that you had a very important paper due tomorrow. You frantically click the frozen screen with the wireless mouse, but to no avail. Your piece of crap laptop was not going to cooperate.

You put your head down on the table, ignoring the rest of the crowded coffee shop around you. So much for using their free wifi to finish your project.

A buzz from your phone startles you a little, and you jump. The screen shows a notification from the coffee shop chatroom.

_ SaveTheBees22 wants to start a conversation _

You shrug and press  _ allow _ , figuring you don’t have anything better to do now anyway.

‘ _ Hey,’  _ you type.

_ ‘2up,’ _ comes the reply a few seconds later.

You look around, trying to figure out who ‘SaveTheBees22’ might be.

_ ‘I 2ee you’re having trouble with your computer,’  _ your mystery person says.

‘ _ Yeah. And I really need it right now :(‘ _

Three dots show up on the screen, then,

_ ‘Buy me an iced caramelized honey latte, and i’ll take a look at it’ _

_ ‘Ha, thanks, but I’d rather leave this to a professional than some rando I haven’t even met yet’ _

_ ‘I am a profe22ional. Tell you what, you buy the drink, i’ll fix your computer, and if you’re not happy, i’ll pay for 2omeone el2e two do it for you, kk?’ _

You figure it’s worth a shot. If worst comes to worst, you were needing a new laptop pretty soon anyway. You head up to the counter, and order the drink. You smile when they ask you for a name.

A few moments later the barista calls out, “Iced honey latte for Barry B. Benson?” You snigger a bit, and watch as a boy walks up to take the drink. He’s tall, and pretty thin and gangly. His blond hair is a bit wispy and flyaway. Most oddly though, he’s wearing a pair of 3D glasses. He walks over to your table.

“That name was unnecessary,” is the first thing he says to you.

“Well, I didn’t know your real name.”

“Sollux Captor.”

“f/n l/n.”

He sips his drink, and sits across from you, grabbing your laptop.

“Okay, let’s see what I can do.” He talks with a lisp, and you guess its because his teeth are just too much for his mouth to handle. They’re chained up in braces with red and blue bands, despite the fact that he has got to be close to (your age).  It is kind of endearing though.

He taps a few keys, and manages to get the screen unfrozen. He starts to look through your programs, and selects one, scanning for viruses.

“When was the last time you let this thing update?” he asks. Your mind flashes back to the hundreds of times you had clicked ‘remind me later’ when the update option appeared.

“It’s been a while.” you admit to him.

“Well as soon as the anti virus program does it’s thing, we’ll let it reboot. That might take a while.”

You shrug. “I’ve got time.”

The two of you sit in an awkward silence for a few long moments.

“So…” you eventually say, “What’s with the username?”

“I just happen to like bees,” he says sipping his latte. “They’re productive, they know how to work together, and they know the value of self sacrifice for the greater good.”

The anti-virus program thankfully turns up clean. He goes to the shutdown menu, and clicks on ‘update and restart’.

“I’ve always thought of bees as huge jerks that’ll sting you for no reason,” you admit to him.

“Nah, you’re thinking of wasps. Those little a**holes give bees a bad name.”

You both sit in silence for a while longer. This time it’s him who breaks it.

“So, can that phone of yours text outside of crappy coffee shop chatrooms?”

“Yeees?” you respond slowly.

“Mind if I put my number in it?”

You hand him your phone awkwardly. He turns on the screen and hands it back to you to unlock. You blush, embarrassed at your mistake. He’s blushing too. This is obviously the first time he’s asked a girl for her number. You unlock your phone and hand it back to him. He types something into it, and hands it back to you.

You look at the screen. He has put his name in as Barry B. Benson. You smile a little.

Your computer makes a chime, and you see it has updated and is ready to work again.

“Well, I need to get going,” Sollux says, still blushing pretty hard. “If you have any more computer problems, feel free to text me. Or if you just wanna, y’know, hang out or something? I don’t know.”

“I will, thanks,” you reply.

He picks up his now empty latte cup, and waves goodbye awkwardly before walking out of the store.

You pull up your laptop, thankful that you can finally work on your paper, but also thankful that your laptop malfunctioned today.


End file.
